The Devil's adorable daughter
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: When a five years little girl, shows up at Lucifer doorstep claiming he is her daddy, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – My name is Sofia

What if Linda's and Amenadiel's baby isn't the first half human, half celestial child. When a five years old little girl is left on Lucifer's doorstep, claiming he is her _daddy_, Lucifer's world turns upside down.

That was a child, a small one. Short Brown hair, big Brown eyes, the little girl had a fairy light skin and was dressing poorly, other than that she looked scared. Which matched the similar expression, Lucifer himself, had.

That little child, who, in fact, barely spoke, was his? Not! Humans and celestials did not breed, he knew it, everyone knew that, and what had happened to Amenadiel had been a mistake.

"Brother, if this child is yours, you need to take responsibilities" Amenadiel told him "SHE NOT MINE!"

"She is" Maze told him "You've made a child Lucifer, she is clearly yours" and then, everyone looked at the little girl, now crying, wrapped in a pair of lovely little white wings. A small thumbnail of the wings, which Lucifer had.

"Oh no" He told himself "I'm a father"

(…)

"So little human" Maze tried to talk to her "Do you have a name?"

Instead of continuing to cry, the little girl looked at her and nodded " So, name? "

Maze was not a patient woman, she had never been, but that little child awakened in herself some empathy, abandoned by her mother, into her own luck, just like her "Look girl, I know what it is to be ... rejected." it seemed that it only scared the girl more "But Lucifer ... your father" She corrected herself "He will be responsible" She assured her "So, name?"

"Sofia" She heard the girl's voice say "My name is Sofia, and I'm five years old"

"So now on" She told her "I got your back, no need to cry ok"

"ok"

(…)

"Bloody hell" Lucifer was pacing back and forth, worried and anxious. "No, no, no, the devil has no off-spring! Nope!"

"Lucifer, that child has wings, just like yours!" Amenadiel tried to make his brother understand. "That child is yours! It's your responsibility!" Amenadiel said to him "Lucifer, you spend your whole life complaining about how your father was unfair, absent with you, do not want to do the same with your child" Amenadiel took a deep breath when Lucifer, still speechless, looked at him "You have an opportunity to show father that you can do better than he did with you"

"With us" Lucifer corrected it "Amenadiel I have a child !"

"And she looks lovely" He said "So now we better go up there, after all a frightened child and the Maze, in the same place, may not run very well ..."

(…)

"So, offspring, your mine" Lucifer was looking at his five years old girl "So, I have a child. What your name? Lucina? Lucifenina? Luci?"

"I'm Sofia" the young girl told him "Are you my daddy?"

"Yes, Sofia" He took a deep breath "Yes, I am your father."

"What an interesting thing to see, Lucifer, as a father" Amenadiel told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – What a big family

**Thank you all for the favorite, follows and reviews, you truly make my heart melt 3 **

"Lucifer, you must tell father" Amenadiel told him "And mum also"

"They should know by now, and if they do not know, is because they don't care"

"Lucifer, this child is half angel! A divinity!"

"Luci baby is a normal child… with wings"

"Sophie, your daughter's name is Sophie" Amenadiel corrected him "Lucifer, if father finds out ..."

"I'm so scared !" He said sarcastically. "I am the Devil brother, I am not afraid of our father"

"I imagine," he said sarcastically. "At least talk to mum, she can help if Dad decides to send one of our brothers to see Sofia."

"He does not want to know brother! But I suppose mom might know" He said putting his blazer on to leave "After all, she is now a grandmother"

"About that" Amenadiel told him "I want to see that talking, I can assure you"

"Later, Amenadiel" Lucifer was now leaving "Later".

""And Sofia? Lucifer you cannot leave her alone, she's still a very young child, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Alone?" Lucifer repeated, "No brother, relax, Sofia will stay with her favorite uncle"

"I'm the only one she knows,"

"Wait until she meets the rest." He said seriously, "You better enjoy it while it last"

"Lucifer, please, don't go"

"I need to take care of my child, so I need someone who has a child of its own."

"Lucifer!" But it was too late, he was already out.

(…)

"Detective! Detective! I need your help! Detective!"

Lucifer literally burst in the police station looking for the Detective. "Lucifer, finally"

"Detective, an urgent matter," he said worriedly. "If that's the case I think we should all wait for the…"

"I'm a father," he said, leaving not only Chloe in shock but just Ella as well. "Detective, I have an offspring"

"Lucifer, if this is one more of your miraculous metaphors, I think we have reached a limit and ..."

"Her name is Sofia, and it's not a metaphor," he said confidently. "It's five years old and she's was at my doorstep with only this letter"

From Lucifer's hand, Chloe can see a written letter. "Detective I need help finding this child's mother to give her back!"

"Give her back?!" Chloe asked incredulously, "Return the child?" He repeated "Lucifer, this 'child' is your daughter, I repeat, YOUR DAUGHTER" She said taking the letter from his hands and reading it.

_Hello Lucifer._

_You probably do not remember me, but my name is Elly Carey, and I was with you about six years ago at a party at the Lux._

_I was only 17, and well, not many ways to say this, but I got pregnant. The girl at your door, is your daughter Lucifer, do whatever tests you want, check what you want, but she is your daughter._

_Her name is Sofia, and she is five years old. She is a sweet, sweet and very shy girl. Unfortunately, I tried everything to give her a better life, but I cannot, I do not have a permanent job and I got involved with wrong people. allow her life to be in danger. You have stability to create it and give it everything it deserves._

_Please take good care of her._

_I know that this letter does not answer all your questions, but at this moment I cannot answer anything else, I promise that one day I will answer the whole question._

_Tell her that her mother loves her._

_With love,_

_Elly._

"Lucifer, we need to make sure she is yours before we act and…"

"She is mine" Lucifer assure Ella "What do I do now?"

"Now, we first need to make sure she is legally yours and from there, we can search her mother!"


End file.
